When death comes to a child
by Mel13
Summary: When Piper is killed in an accident. How will her girls cope? R&R. finished.
1. Default Chapter

"Grams? Where's Mama?" asked a 5 year old Piper who was tugging on her grandmothers skirt.  
  
Grams didn't look up. She was to busy talking to some people Piper didn't know. She was in the manor but it didn't feel like it. Everyone looked so sad. Even Grams who has always been cheerful.  
  
Piper sighed and walked away. She was wondering why people were giving her flowers and food all the time. She was also wondering why mommy wasn't here. She hasn't seen her for almost three whole days and was starting to miss her very much. Piper then spotted her older sister Prue. Daddy was carrying her. Her head buried into his shoulder.  
  
"Prue doesn't cry" Piper thought. "She never did. Something is wrong"  
  
Piper slowly walked over to her sister as Victor put her down. Prue's eyes were blood shot and she had tear-stained face. This scared Piper. Tears starting forming in her eyes.  
  
"Prue where's mommy?" she asked. "Why isn't she here?"  
  
Victor saw the sadness look on his daughters face and scooped her up.  
  
"Honey we've been over this before" Victor said tears forming in his eyes. "Mommy's gone."  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "Gone?! For how long?"  
  
"Forever"  
  
Piper suddenly went into a deep shock. No mommy can't be gone. She was always there for her. She wanted her mom to come there now and tell her it was all right. Who was going to take care of her?  
  
"No! She promised me!" Piper screamed as she wriggled out of her father's grasp.  
  
"Piper" Prue called to her as she tried to grab her little sister.  
  
Piper whipped away from her to and ran along the hallway. Not caring who saw her. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Grams" she screamed as she ran around the house in frantic search of her grandmother. She finally found her resting in one of the chairs in the parlor.  
  
When Grams saw Piper she quickly took her into her arms. Rubbing her back softly as Piper buried her head in her shoulders. Sobbing loudly. Her shoulders heaving up and down.  
  
"Its okay my girl, its okay" Grams said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Mommy promised. Bring her back to me Grams okay? Okay?!" Piper yelled as she looked at Grams right in the face.  
  
Grams shook her head sadly. "I can't my darling"  
  
"Put me down!" Piper screamed kicking and slapping her grandma until she was forced to put her down. Piper ran from the room and up the stairs. She came into her mom's room thinking that she would find her there. Piper's eyes looked all around. She found nothing. Piper leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. She tucked her knees up to her chest. She started crying loudly.  
  
"Mommy mommy" she whispered. "Mommy please come back"  
  
~*~  
  
"Its my turn" 5 year old Patyn yelled to her older sister. "You already talked to her"  
  
"Just wait," snapped 7-year-old Melinda.  
  
Patyn folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her lower lip. Melinda always got her way. It was her turn to talk to mommy. Leo came into the room then caring 2-year-old Prue in his arms.  
  
"Okay Melly" Leo said hearing the argument. "Its Patyn's turn now.  
  
"Love you mommy" Melinda said quickly before handing the phone to her sister.  
  
"Hi Mama!" Patyn said excitedly.  
  
"Hey" Piper said as she drove along the curvy road. "How has my girl been?"  
  
"Good cept when are you coming home?"  
  
Piper smiled. "Pretty soon honey. Let me talk to daddy okay?"  
  
"K mommy love you lots and lots," Patyn said before handing the phone to Leo.  
  
"Hey" Leo said.  
  
"Hey honey. I should be home in about an hour. I'm just approaching the bridge." Piper said as she cradle her cell phone against her shoulder.  
  
"Okay see you then. I love you"  
  
"Love you to"  
  
Later on that night Leo was just tucking the girls into bed. Piper was half an hour late but that didn't worry him. She probably got caught in traffic.  
  
"Dad?" asked Patyn as she sat up in bed.  
  
Leo turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Mommy's gonna be home pretty soon right?" she asked a worried tone in her voice.  
  
Leo smiled. "Yeah. She will be home pretty soon. Go to sleep now."  
  
Patyn snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. In a very minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~ Patyn was awoke a little while later with the front door opening. She smiled. Mommy was home. She climbed out of bed and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Mommy" she screamed expecting her mom to scoop her up in her arms. Instead she found two police officers standing there. Leo just coming in to the room.  
  
"Yes?" Leo curiously picking Patyn up.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt I'm afraid we have some bad news." Said one of the officers.  
  
"What what is it?" Leo stammered getting very worried.  
  
"I'm afraid that your wife as been in an accident"  
  
"Daddy? Is mommy hurt?" asked Patyn her lip trembling.  
  
The police officer continued. "A semi collided with her. I'm sorry she didn't make it"  
  
"I'm sorry?" asked Leo putting Patyn down.  
  
"Sir your wife is dead"  
  
Patyn shook her head. No her mommy can't be dead. She was just on a little trip.  
  
"No your lying" Patyn said running over to the police officers and kicking one of them in the shines. "Mommy IS coming back!"  
  
Leo quickly took his daughter and folded her in his arms. The officers got the hint as they left the manor. Melinda came running down the steps then. Hearing everything flung herself at her dad and buried her face into his waist. Crying.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the funeral Patyn awoke from her dad's bed. Her sisters and herself had been sleeping there the very night they found out. She climbed over her dad and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs just as there was a knock on the door. Patyn walked over and opened it. There she found her aunt Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Auntie" Patyn said as she held her arms up to Phoebe who scooped her up in her arms.  
  
"Its okay baby. What are you doing up so early?" Phoebe said as the three of them climbed the steps and stepped into Leo's room.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" Patyn explained as Phoebe sat her down on the ground.  
  
Paige went over to the side of the bed and shook Leo gently. He stirred and rolled over. This sent Prue, who was in his arms, to roll over and wake up. She let out a loud wail. She was mad that she gotten woke up so suddenly. Phoebe gathered Prue up in her arms. Leo woke up then and started waking up Melinda. When they were finally all awake none of them could accept that fact that today they had to bury their beloved Piper. 


	2. 2

Patyn looked around at all the odd people. She didn't recognize half of them and it scared her that they were all crying. She looked over at her aunties. They were both crying uncontrobably. Her dad didn't even notice the tears that were falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Melly. What's in that box?" asked Patyn softly trying to get out of her seat to see what was in that box in the front of the room.  
  
"That's where mommy is," Melinda answered quietly.  
  
Patyn smiled. "I know she wasn't dead," she thought. "Now I can go see her"  
  
Patyn slid off of her chair and slowly walked over to the casket. She tried peering over the top but she was too little. She suddenly felt something grab her from behind and lift her up.  
  
"Honey do you really want to see mommy?" asked Leo as he whispered in her ear.  
  
Patyn nodded. "Melinda said she was in that box. Please let me look"  
  
Leo sighed as he turned Patyn over so they were face to face. "Sweetheart. Mommy is not going to look the same. She is going to look blue and she is not going to talk to you"  
  
"Why not. She is alive. Dead people are under the ground." Patyn said confused.  
  
Leo shook his head as he turned Patyn around and let her peer into the casket. Piper's eyes were closed and she had scratches on her face. Her skin was blue and her chest didn't move up and down.  
  
"Daddy make mommy move" Patyn said tears coming to her eyes. "She said she would be home right away and then would hug me. Make her hug me daddy"  
  
"Honey mommy is dead now. She can't hug you" Leo said moving her away from the casket.  
  
Patyn struggled to go back to the box. "No! Daddy put me down. She is not dead"  
  
Phoebe jumped out of her seat and went over to the two mourners. "Sweetie come with auntie"  
  
Crying Patyn held her arms out to Phoebe as she took her from Leo. She couldn't understand why her mom was dead. She was fine just yesterday on the phone.  
  
"Please auntie take her to me" Patyn said between sobs. "She is not supposed to die!"  
  
~*~  
  
Little Patyn slowly climbed the stairs with Melinda right behind her. They opened the attic door and let themselves in.  
  
"Patyn were not suppose to be in here without daddy or mommy," said Melinda loudly as she grabbed her hand.  
  
"I saw mommy do this once. To call grandma. We can do this for mommy" Patyn said grabbing some white candles out of the trunk and making a small circle.  
  
"Silly mommy's not going to fit in there," Melinda said as she spread the candles out further.  
  
"What did mommy do next?" asked Patyn to her sister trying to think hard.  
  
"She went over to the book," Melinda said grabbing the book from the mantel. She struggled to carry it to the couch. "There is a spell in here"  
  
At that moment the pages of the book started flipping by itself. The girls jumped back in horror.  
  
"May maybe we should go" Patyne said as she hugged herself tightly.  
  
Melinda glared at her. "Do you want to see mommy or not?"  
  
Patyne nodded. She really did. The girls looked over at the book. In there was the spell.  
  
"Can you read it Melly?" asked Patyne softly.  
  
Melinda nodded. "I think so. Okay I'll trying by myself if I need your help I will tell you"  
  
Hear these words, hear my cry Spirits from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divide.  
  
When Melinda said those last words a swirl of white lights intertwined in side the circle. The girls both scared hugged each other tightly and shut their eyes. What they did now know was that the shape of a body was being formed and soon there was Grams and Patty standing there. Patyn looked up. She knew those people.  
  
"Grandma?" asked Patyn.  
  
Patty smiled as she stepped out of the circle and became whole. Grams did the same and both went towards the little girls. Patty knelled down to their size.  
  
"Oh my sweet girls" Patty said quietly wrapping them in a hug. "Grandma why didn't mommy come" Patyn said stubbornly.  
  
Patty looked over at Grams. Grams picked up Patyn and held her close. She then separated them a bit so they were face to face.  
  
"Honey you can't see mommy yet. Not for a while" Grams said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Patyn confused.  
  
"Why can we see you then" Melinda said angrily.  
  
"Because we have been dead for a while now. Mommy hasn't. You can't see her just yet my darlings." Grams said trying to explain.  
  
Patyn's lip trembled. "But I wanna see her. I miss her grams. I really do"  
  
"Oh I know honey" Grams said hugging her close. "Your mommy was about this age when grandma died you know"  
  
"Really?" asked Melinda trying to hold back her on tears.  
  
Patty nodded. "She was very angry to. I know it hurts. It always will but you just have to be strong"  
  
At that moment another swirl of white lights appeared and Piper formed. She slowly stepped out of the circle. No one was aware that she was there. Melinda suddenly took a glance behind Grams and saw her. Her whole face lit up and she ran for her. Patyn saw her to by then and scrambled down.  
  
"Mommy I knew you would come back" excited Patyne said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Only for a minute sweetheart. Mommy has to tell you girls something," Piper said leading the girls to the couch.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Leo stepped into the room. He looked around and was confused at the sight he saw.  
  
"Hey honey" Piper said her eyes glinting with tears.  
  
Leo walked across the room and wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
"The girls called me," Piper explained. "Sit down please"  
  
When everyone was sitting Piper started explaining.  
  
"I know you girls miss me. I do to. I miss you guys coming into my room in the night. Afraid of your bad dreams. You girls shouldn't have to go through this." Piper said as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please don't be mad at me. Daddy is going to take care of you now"  
  
"Mommy please" Patyn said her cheeks already flooded with tears. "I want you"  
  
"You can't my girl. Mommy has to go now. Please" Piper said as she stood up and walked to the candles. She turned around a let her arms out. All three of them ran into it and cried.  
  
"Come on" Leo said grabbing hold of Patyn that was stuck to Piper's waist.  
  
The three ghosts walked back into the candles.  
  
"I love you guys very much. Give lots of love to Prue for me" Piper said before they orbed out.  
  
The family looked down at the ground for a long time. Melinda heard it first. The sound of paper fluttering to the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. She gave it to Leo. He smiled. It was a note. It read..  
  
My dearest family...  
  
Leo be strong for the girls. They need you lots. I love you so much. Remember when you hit rough times I'm only a call away. I know you will raise those girls the best way you can. I love you. Keep good care of them for me.  
  
Melinda. My first-born. I'm so sorry. I wish it had never turned out this way. Remember now that daddy is in charge. He loves you very much even though at times you don't realize it. Keep good care of Patyn and Prue for me. You are the big girl in the house.  
  
Patyn. My girl keep fighting. I know this is very sad for you. I know how close you are to mommy but you have to get close to daddy now to. Keep good care of everyone. Whenever you need me remember I'm with you always in your heart.  
  
Prue. My baby. I know you hardly knew me but I loved you so much. This will be the hardest for you because you almost never knew me at all. Talk to auntie Phoebe she knows what that's like.  
  
Well that's it. Tell my sisters I love them to bits. Take care you guys.  
  
Love you always, Piper. 


End file.
